Various types of ventilators have heretofore been provided. Many such ventilators have been unduly complicated and expensive. In addition, they have not included certain desirable features such as flow acceleration above predetermined pressures, fail-safe means and the like. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved ventilator and method which overcomes the above named disadvantages.